The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to masking an object's color in hypertext markup language (HTML).
Cascading Style Sheets (CSS) is a style sheet language that uses class lists to establish style rules affecting the look and formatting of a document in a markup language, such as HTML. For example, a CSS class list may establish the font type (e.g., Times New Roman), size, and/or color, among other things, for all object within the class. A webpage may utilize multiple class lists, each with its own style. For example, within a single webpage, there may be 5 class lists, each defining a different color for objects within 5 different classes. When a web developer wants to add a new object (such as a table) to the webpage, he may apply one of the predefined class lists to the object, or he may generate a new class list for the object.